Rain of the Sky
by frozenmoogle
Summary: Chloe sat in her room, staring outside her hospital window at the rain. She always hated the rain, except for one reason... ChloexSenel Oneshot. My first fic! Please read and review.


Hooray! This is my first fic so don't blame me if the paragraphs are all wrong and stuff… And please review what I should adjust in my fiction. Thanks for taking your time to read this. Oh, and no flames please! And also, I wasn't sure what to rate it as, so sorry if the rating is wrong!

Now, what IS this disclaimer thing anyway? I see everyone put it, so I might as well.

Disclaimer: I own NO part of Tales of Legendia. Case closed.

* * *

Everyday, she would look outside the hospital window. Her blue hat off to the side on the bed, and her clothes neatly folded in drawers. Still in her sleepwear, she did not care. Her brown eyes gazing outside of her window, the window being hit continuously with the rain falling heavily from the sky. It had been raining heavily for the past straight five days, surprisingly not flooding the village. She felt like she was trapped inside her room, like a bird in a cage. The rain was still hitting her window, and she didn't want to go outside where the rain touched her. She hated the rain, but in only one way did she love the rain. 

Chloe shook her head. Always she would know she couldn't be with him. She would never leave the thought, always clinging on to it. Deep within thought, she thought if she would ever confess her feelings to him she would break down and run away, believing it would only bring her great pain.

_Or great joy._

Her eyes widened when her mind unwillingly thought those three words. She quickly closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Chloe opened her eyes a bit, looking outside her window. '_Why did I…_' The thought echoed through her mind like a gong's ring in an empty town. Her eyes opened a bit more, and decided to continue to peer out the window. When her eyes averted back to the window, they opened a bit more. Someone was outside the window, leaning against a tree looking into Chloe's window. Even though under a tree, they didn't manage to avoid getting wet. But they didn't seem to care. Chloe stood up, finally getting up out of her chair. '_Is that… No, it couldn't be…_' She didn't want to take any risks; she ran to get her clothes and dressed swiftly into her regular attire. Chloe ran back to the window, opening the window ignoring the fact that rain begun to slightly pour into the room and about two stories above the ground.

It was him. It was Senel. She knew it. She could recognize that snow-white hair anywhere, and those teal eyes that went with them. "Senel…" She whispered to herself. She wasn't used to saying his first name, but she was too much in shock to think straightly. He saw her, and he slowly approached the window. Chloe couldn't believe it one bit. She thought he hated her, with everything in his heart. She thought he hated her for nearly killing him. Though it was quite a while ago, she still kept her distance from him and avoided talking whenever possible.

Then she realized he was saying something to her. It had been too long. "Chloe." He got her attention. His voice didn't have any emotion, but how she denied it when she though she loved it so. "Can you come down?" She forgot she was in her hospital room, just gazing at him. Chloe ran as fast as she could, not bothering to close the door or window in her room. '_Why am I running? Why am I happy?_' Whatever the reason, she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here. Outside, waiting for her in the rain. _Rain…_ Chloe realized she was running outside, the rain hitting her skin.

She came to a stop when he was in sight. The rain had dampened his hair, but it still remained, as it would be dry. He faced her direction and walked up to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her before she had the chance. "I'm sorry." What? Why was he apologizing to her? "I'm sorry. I must have caused you grief." He said that so simply, why couldn't she?

"Why are you-," she had managed to spit out, but Senel put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to talk. It's okay." Before she knew it, his hands were around her. She didn't know what to do; she just put her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what to feel, but for some reason a tear came out of her eye.

She realized the one reason why she loved the rain: Senel was always there

* * *

Yay! My first fic is done! I know it might be a bit out of character, but oh well… Please review! 


End file.
